


I Might've Inhaled You

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clubbing, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat should have figured Loki would have a trick or two to get them through Clint's bachelor party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Might've Inhaled You

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers in this one, I promise! Many thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

“I hardly think this appropriate,” was Natasha’s less than enthused response to the challenge Loki had just given her, his lips curved like a scimitar, eyes flashing just as dangerously.  Natasha shifted in her seat beside him in the car, the pair of them parked just outside the club they’d been invited to for Clint’s bachelor party.

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid,” he challenged, leaning closer to brush his lips against her ear.  “I thought you were so well trained you could withstand anything.”

Her eyes narrowed and he chuckled when she tightened one of her hands on the grip of her purse.  

“You’re getting worse at this convincing thing.”

“And yet you’re caving to my desires.  As always.  Please my darling,” he bit on her earlobe, body pressing tighter to hers as he pushed the small device into her hand.  Ass.   _Ass_.  

“Fine,” she spit out, leaning back in her seat.  “Darken the damn windows so no one can see this, perv.”  Her fingers were already sliding the zipper of her tight jeans down, and Loki licked his lips to see that she wasn’t wearing any panties.  

“Aren’t you naughty?” He asked, a shit-eating grin on his lips as he palmed himself slightly through his jeans.  

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” she half growled, half gasped as she pressed a finger into her already wet center.  She’d never before squirmed underneath his gaze, but as he looked on she couldn’t help but clear her throat.  “You mind?”  

The astounded laugh wasn’t lost on her, but he did as he was asked, allowing Natasha her privacy as she slid the slim object inside of her, the other half of it lying flat against her clit.  The silicone was cold, but quickly adapted to her own body temperature and she gave a quiet hiss as she felt it begin to vibrate.  She looked wryly over at Loki only to see him peeking through his fingers, the matching blue handle in his hand, the switched pushed to the first notch.  

“Couldn’t resist,” he insisted before leaning over to kiss her.  It deepened as she knotted her fingers through his hair, unable to help herself.  He just looked so damn good in a suit.  He murmured something about not going to get anywhere near the club if she kept that up, and with a regretful groan she admitted he was right and let him go.  Damn.  It was going to be a long night.  

 

She’d barely been able to get a foot in the door before the vibrating started, slow at first, bearable as she grinned and stepped in to hug Clint.  The two men gave each other awkward head nods, and Nat took a seat opposite Loki at the large table in the VIP booth.  Clint had already drank more than he should’ve, the newest member on the team--Agent Ward--looking like he regretted agreeing to be his DD as he watched the archer take another shot of straight Jack.  Nat didn’t even want to think about how many he’d had before it.  Loki just watched on with interest as Natasha leaned over to Agent Sitwell on her right, and it wasn’t long before the vibrations jumped up in intensity, causing her breath to hitch as her body fought to stop the trembling before it began.  She looked over swiftly, eyebrow arched, though Loki didn’t seem to even be paying attention, his attention rapt in whatever the other level two on his right was saying to him.  Fine.  He wanted to play that game?

“Ward--come dance with me,” Nat said, grinning as she stood and shimmied over to him, the tap of her five inch stilettos silenced by the thick bass of the music.  That caught Loki’s attention, for sure, and with sharp eyes he watched as she pulled Ward by the hand towards the sectioned off dance floor.  The agent couldn’t have looked any less enthusiastic about it, but it wasn’t as though he was going to say no to her.  Clint wolf-whistled from his seat and the vibrations against Nat’s clit ratcheted up another few levels, going between a quick buzz to a low, steady thrum, the pattern intermittent so she couldn’t tell when one would begin and the other would end.  The color raised in her cheeks as she pressed her jean-clad ass into Ward’s, placing his hands on her hips as she ground her backside into his, their bodies twisted so Loki could get a perfect. Fucking. View.  He deserved it for what he was putting her through, questioning whether or not she could keep her cool throughout the whole thing.  

The fabric of Ward’s t-shirt chafed against Natasha’s too-hot skin, sure that she would burn up right in front of him as he moved with her.  “Not bad, agent,” she forced herself to choke out.  “Do much undercover work in the lesser desired areas?”  

Nicely done, Romanov.  

While he went on talking about his own work as an infiltrator she allowed her eyes to meander, watched as Loki set his intent, possessive gaze on them, so electric charged that even those who’d sat beside him were scooting as far away as possible.  She met his green eyes and winked, parting her lips in a soft moan as Ward ground against her.  That was the last straw, it seemed, or would have been if Nat hadn’t pulled away of her own volition.  The song had ended, after all.  

“I’ll recommend to Fury that you get bumped up--sounds like you really know your stuff,” she said with a wink and a hand cupping his cheek.  He looked nearly as flushed as she was, and with great difficulty she strode back over to Loki and deposited herself on his lap.  The vibration slowed down, allowing her to catch her breath, though the steady, low setting kept her right on the edge, likely where he wanted her.  Ass.  

“Do that again,” she hissed in his ear.  “And I’ll either strip right here and pull it out or walk out of range.”  

“Were you enjoying yourself, pet?” He asked, voice just as low and dangerous, his arm wrapping tight around her bared midsection, eyes following Ward as the man walked away, not wanting to incur any further wrath from the god.  

“Yes.  Want to see me dance with anyone else?” She teased, voice sickeningly sweet as she tipped his face away from Ward so he looked at her.  She’d never seen him look so conflicted, caught between wanting to punish her and wanting to fuck her right there and then in front of everyone else.  Honestly she didn’t know which she preferred.  

When he didn’t answer she shrugged and stood up.  Very well then, she’d decide for herself.  She’d barely pushed herself to her feet before he went with her, rising so swiftly that he about tipped the chair backwards.  That was more like it.  He excused them with a curt nod before leading her towards the more crowded dancefloor, where couples were already bumping and grinding shamelessly, worse than Nat had done to Ward.  Not that it surprised her.  There they could blend in, and it wasn’t long before he had her pressed tight against him, his leg coming ever so slightly between her legs so that when he shifted he could press the vibrator tigher against her clit.  Her knees went weak on more than one occasion, and when he turned the vibrations up once more it was torture to even try and stand.  

“Loki,” she whined in his ear, forcing him down to her level as she all but choked on her pleasure.  “I’m gonna--.”

“Do it.  Now,” he ordered.  Her wail hit his ear and his alone as her body convulsed in front of him, no more than a simple shiver to those near but to Loki?  She might as well have rocked the whole damn building.  He grinned and gave her a moment of peace, turning the machine off as she clung tight to him and he swayed them to the beat.  

“Where can we go?” He asked when she finally caught her breath.  “I need you.  Now.”  

“How averse are you to the bathrooms?”

 

Not very, as it turned out.  He shoved her into one of the cleaner stalls and, after magicking both of their pants off, pulled the vibrator out slowly and replaced it with his much more fulfilling cock.  His forehead pressed against hers, eyes staring into the darkest, most secret parts of her being as he fucked her into the wall, her arms locked around his neck as his own hands guided her hips back and forth onto him.  She bit down on her bottom lip, unsure how much more of this intensity she could take, but he never pulled away, whispering how badly he wanted to see her come once, then twice before her body lost control.  Through tears she forced her eyes to remain open, breathing shallowly as she watched his face contort with his own orgasm, the love and passion he felt for her as breathtaking as the pleasure she still felt ripping her veins to shreds.  

“Think you’re ready to go home?” He teased in her ear.  “I am nowhere near done with you tonight.”

“One more dance, with Clint, then I’m all yours,” she promised, kissing him deeply, pressing her tongue and her promises that she always would be into his mouth until he moaned and whispered he loved her back.  

 


End file.
